An Incedentally Happy Ending
by WhatsYourFavoriteScaryMovie
Summary: Alice McGinty: a twenty-two-old, sweet-tempered Irish girl, with a knowledge of the Sons and a connection to the club she didn't even know about. She shows up one day, on the doorstep of Teller-Morrow, looking for Gemma. She somehow manages to get herself tangled up with the Sons of Anarchy...with no room to get out. (Sucky summary & name, story will be better!) Rated M for SOA!


**First and foremost: SPOILER ALERT! Seasons 1-5.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS SONS OF ANARCHY! You can thank the genius known as Kurt Sutter (Or Big Otto in the show!) for that! There will be some romance later on, maybe some smut. Rated M for that, and some pretty bad language and descriptive murder. **

**PM me! I have no idea who I want to pair Alice with. Here are the possibilities for the pairing:**

**OC/Tig**

**OC/Chibs**

**OC/Opie (After Donna dies. That sounds really cruel. Sorry Donna! And if you guys choose Opie, I'll keep him from getting killed in season 5. You're welcome.)**

**By the way, I was watching the episode where that guy that got Opie put away got his ink burned off. I noticed behind Gemma when she sees Tara at the cooking thingy there's a guy that walks by and his shirt reads "Free Big Otto." I died laughing. xD**

* * *

I stared at the reflection of my naked self in the mirror. My hair was still wet from the shower. I was leaving today, and there wasn't anything that could stop me. I need the open road to think, and I have a lot of thinking to do.

My "In Loving Memory of Rachel" was on full display. I rubbed the skin on my side, where it was located. Rachel was my older sister, and had passed away a few years ago. She was extremely close to me, and when they told us she had cancer, I'd wanted to roll over and die. We'd gotten tattoos the same day she was diagnosed; "Together forever, never apart" was mine, while hers was "Maybe in distance, but never in heart." It meant I'd never forget her, and she'd never forget me, even when she passed on to wherever souls go when their bodies die.

My other tattoos were also visible. A rose was on the back of my neck, and I remembered the pain of that one clearly. My twin had died at birth, and her name was going to be Rose. As soon as I turned eighteen I snuck out at night and got a red rose clearly printed on the nape of my neck. The "One day at a time" on my collar bone was new. My mother died of heart disease earlier this year, and I needed something to keep me going. The dream catcher on the inside of my right arm was also new. I'd gotten it a month or two ago when I was plagued with nightmares about my dead family. I still had my father, but he buried himself in his work and rarely came to visit me.

I slowly got dressed. I chose the most comfortable thing I owned, knowing I'd be sitting in my Javelin for a long, _long_ time. I was driving- yes, driving- from Mt. Pleasant to Charming, California. Wish me luck.

**Alice's Outfit: Go to Polyvore dot com and search "chibs-girl-alice" under members. Click the only one that pops up, and voila! There're my creations! I'll add more to it later, seeing as I know people get curious as to what Alice will wear. There are three of them as of today (1/20/14): _Alice Leaves Mt. Pleasant, Alice's Tattoos, _and_ Alice Arrives in Charming._ **

* * *

I could only hope they'd like me. Gemma, my godmother, had told me the guys didn't know I was coming. _That _could be a problem. I heard things about the club from her that, admittedly, had scared me.

My Javelin's gas gauge was in good shape, so I decided to go on through Charming. I passed the hospital, the police station, and my turn. I groan, putting my foot on the brake. There was Teller-Morrow, where I was heading. I swung the car around in a very illegal U-turn, praying there were no cops around, and make the left turn. I glance around, finding a suitable parking spot and parking the large vehicle. It was one thing to pull up in a 1974 AMC Javelin, but it's a totally different story to pull up in Charming, California, in a '74 Javelin.

I could feel eyes on me as I stepped out of the red vehicle. I already knew I was beyond flashy. My pink skirt (I'm really wearing a skirt. I know, hard to believe! And in a pale pink color...what the hell am I thinking today?) There were a lot of people on the premises, surprising me. Most of them were what Gemma had told me were "crow-eaters." They were supposedly entertainment for the men. I could see now what she meant. They wore tight little clothes, mostly black. I laughed to myself. There is no way I fall in with _that_ group.

The office was within view, but I wondered if Gem was even there. It wasn't hard to imagine her lounging by a bar somewhere, drinking straight-up Jack Daniel's. I didn't blame her. Jack Daniel's is a damn good whiskey.

"Um- can I help you?" a man asked. I couldn't help but cringe. I was unsure of this place to say the least. I turned around, carefully balancing in my heels, and was surprised at what I saw. An older man in a brown uniform stood there, and he looked astounded that I even saw him.

"Yeah- I think so. Do you know where Gemma is? Gemma Morrow. She's my godmother." He chuckled at some inside joke. "I'm Alice. Alice McGinty."

"She's in the office. You better hurry, I think she's leaving soon. I'm Chief Unser, by the way." I flashed a grin at him and felt like laughing. This little man was the police chief? I'm not one to underestimate, but honestly.

"Thanks, Chief!" I called over my shoulder, heading for the office. I could see Gemma moving around now. I stood in the door, watching her go through the filing cabinet. "Gem."

"What?" She glanced up, annoyed. "What the hell? Alice McGinty!" I grinned widely. She rushed over and gave me a hug. It felt good to have a hug, after all I'd been through.

"Hi, Gem! Good to see you. Sorry to just kind of show up, but I couldn't handle that house any longer." She nodded in understanding, and I let her glance me over. Both of us had our scar on display; hers was from heart surgery, while mine was from being stabbed. It had just missed my heart, the only reason I was standing there.

"No, that's fine. I'm glad you're here. You have to come meet everyone." And so we set off, into the Cali sun, towards the clubhouse. With that first step in the bar, I began a journey that would bring me to my knees and let me fly, sometimes both at the same time.

* * *

**How is it? I just left ya hanging, didn't I? xD Make sure you leave your opinion of the pairing in the reviews, or message me! **

**~Kat**


End file.
